Supergirl Vol 5 1
| NextIssue = | Quotation = Ugh. Kal told me this happens sometimes. A whole team works to take down the bad guy... and then one big fat Kryptonian punch ends it. It should feel like a win and yet... they're all looking at me like I did something wrong... | Speaker = Supergirl | StoryTitle1 = Girl Power, Part I of V: JSA | Synopsis1 = Supergirl and Stargirl are having a amicable talk while the JSA is fighting Solomon Grundy. Kara asks Courtney if they shouldn't be helping out, but Stargirl claims Kara can trust her team to have the situation under control. In spite of Stargirl's reassurances, Grundy is driving the JSA back. He is about to smash a fallen Green Lantern when Power Girl shows up. Though she's also struggling against him. Kara can't stand still for longer. Before Grundy can overpower the Supergirl from Eart-Two, Supergirl dives into the fray and punches Grundy out. Supergirl and Power Girl greet each other and are about to shake hands when Power Girl's powers go haywire and she heat-beams Supergirl. Kara defends herself but her counterpart appear to be out of her mind and attacks relentlessly. Alan Scott breaks them off wrapping both girls in green energy bubbles. His teammate regains self-control and asks what has just happened. Mister Terrific guesses Power Girl's powers went nuts because she and Supergirl are the same person so their existences sort of reject each other. Aghast, Supergirl wants to find a solution, but Power Girl is sick of tests and flies off. Stargirl asks Kara to not take it personally but Kara heads off, wondering how she can not to. Several days later, Power Girl and Supergirl meet up in the Statue of Liberty. The younger Kryptonian wanted to try and to make friends with her counterpart, but Power Girl doesn't believe they can be friends for now. Right now she is confused, her powers are glitching, her past isn't what she believed to be... and Supergirl makes her feel uneasy. She was Superman's cousin, but now Kara has arrived she feels it's been taken away from her. Ignoring Kara's protests' Power Girl warns Supergirl she felt something dark within her during their brawl and leaves. Somewhere else, Calculator and Lex Luthor are reviewing Supergirl's last actions. Luthor guesses Supergirl is looking for a friend right now. Feeling despondent and lonely, Supergirl heads to the Kent Farm, hoping to talk with Superboy. She's flying over the Farm when Superboy abruptly intercepts and demands angrily she leaves. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Supergirl: Power and Supergirl: The Girl of Steel trade paperbacks. * Issue also shipped with a variant cover by Michael Turner, which also includes a sketch variant. A third cover, illustrated by Ian Churchill, paid homage to the first appearance of the original Supergirl from . | Trivia = * The origin presented in this issue was retconned in Action Comics Vol 1 869 and Supergirl Vol 5 35. | Recommended = | Links = }}